Harry Potter And The Twins With Faults
by Portgas.D.Rouge
Summary: In welches Haus kommt Jane? warum benimmt sie sich so komisch? Alles das und mehr findet ihr nur wenn irh auf den kleinen buttom da oben drückt!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: separated an return  
  
„uäähhh!!!"  
  
Ein Baby schrie, dann ein zweites.  
  
„Sie sind gesund und kräftig."  
  
Lily bekam ihre Neugeborenen in den arm gelegt. Sie küsste den Jungen und älteren der beiden Zwillinge und flüsterte ihm seinen Namen zu:  
  
„Harry James Potter."  
  
Danach flüsterte sie dem anderen Baby, ein Mädchen ihren Namen zu:  
  
„Jane Lily Potter."  
  
Danach sank sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf, den ihr die Medi Magier mittels eines Trankes verabreicht hatten. Die Geburt der Zwillinge Harry und Jane war anstrengend für die noch junge Mutter gewesen.  
  
James Potter nahm seiner schlafenden Frau weg und gab sie einem Ehepaar das neben ihm stand.  
  
„Passt bitte gut auf unsere kleine Prinzessin auf. Wir möchten dass sie weit voneinander Aufwachsen, da wir nicht möchten dass sie dasselbe Schicksal erleiden müssen, es reicht wenn Harry dies erleiden muss. Ein Mädchen sollte dass nie erfahren was unser Sohn in ferner Zukunft ertragen muss."  
  
Die Frau trat vor und nahm ihre Tochter in den arm.  
  
„Wir danken dir und Lily. An ein Schicksal sind wir doch alle gebunden, sie werden sich wieder sehen, wenn die zeit reif ist. Leb wohl James."  
  
Sie und ihr Gatte apparierten mit Jane in ihrem Arm und meldeten sich nie wieder, doch nun nahm dass Schicksal von der Familie Potter seinen lauf...  
  
„Draco?"  
  
Draco fuhr erschrocken herum und erkannte seinen schnaufenden Geliebten.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, babe? Du siehst so blass aus!?", fragte Dracos Gegenüber.  
  
„Es geht mir gut, hatte grade nur eine Vision von der Vergangenheit."  
  
Sein Gegenüber schien alarmiert zu sein  
  
Warum muss sich mein Geliebter immer sorgen machen? Er hat doch auch diese Visionen, seit dem wir zusammen sinddachte Draco  
  
Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und hauchte seinem Geliebten einen Kuss auf die Lippen, diese süßen und zärtlichen Lippen des Helden der Welt, waren einfach unglaublich für die Lippen eines Jungen. Der Zug fuhr gerade auf den Gleis 9 3/4 ein als sie den Kuss vertiefen wollten. Doch sie ließen es dann doch sein und nahmen in einem leeren Abteil am Anfang des Zuges platz. Mit der Zeit kamen auch die Vertrauensschüler in dieses Abteil getreten.  
  
Ron& Gryffindor VS(Hermine  
  
Susan& (Ernie Hufflepuff VS  
  
Pansy& Slytherin VS(Blaise  
  
Terry& Padma Ravenclaw VS(  
  
Harry& G-S SS(Draco  
  
„So alle sind da, oder? Dann können wir ja Anfangen..."  
  
„Was gibt es denn eigentlich NEUES zu besprechen?", fragte Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw, der zusammen mit Padma VS war.  
  
„Erst einmal die Passwörter jedes Hauses.", sagte Draco.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore sagte uns die VS dürften sich dieses Jahr die Passwörter selber aussuchen. Ihr müsst aber Vertrauen zu den anderen haben, so wie immer, denn ohne Vertrauen ist unsere Schule in dieser Dunklen Stunde entzweit, dass sollte nicht so sein, denn alleine sind wir schwach. Nur zusammen sind wir stark, genauso wie die Liebe und Stärke uns Mut gibt wenn wir einsam sind.  
  
Sagt nachher nur die Passwörter Professor McGonnagal, sie wird dann alles in die Wege leiten."  
  
„Also wir lassen euch Zeit zu überlegen"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Hat Gryffindor gewählt?", fragte Harry seine beiden besten Freunde, mit denen er Das goldene Trio genannt wird.  
  
„Ja", sagte Ron.  
  
„Wir nehmen Toleranz", meinte Hermione, diese schaute aufmuntert zu Draco. Dieser hatte den Wink verstanden.  
  
„Gut gewählt!", meinte Draco nur.  
  
„Und was ist mit Ravenclaw?"  
  
„Überlegt haben wir uns Herzbruch", sagte Padma.  
  
„Ganz genau", stimmte Terry mit ein.  
  
„Dass passt aber gar nicht zu euch Lesekrähen", spöttelte Pansy.  
  
„Na, na. Kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Wie sieht es denn mit Slytherin aus?", fragte nun Harry an Blaise und Pansy gewandt.  
  
Er fand es zum kotzen, dass die anderen Häuser immer aufeinander rumhacken müssen. Seit er mit Draco zusammen war, gibt es keinen Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Es gab zwar Probleme mit seinen Freunden und den anderen Häusern, doch sie standen es durch. Zusammen. Heute in der 6sten Jahrgang waren zwar noch welche skeptisch, doch alle unterstützten sie, wo sie nur konnten.  
  
Nun antwortete Blaise auf Harrys Frage:„Schlangenliebe nehmen wir."  
  
Pansy nickte Draco und Harry mit einem Lächeln zu.  
  
„Wie sieht es denn mit Hufflepuff aus?"  
  
„Wir nehmen Vertrauen, weil ihr euch vertraut und wir euch auch vertrauen können.", sagte Susan mit einem Lächeln des Vertrauens.  
  
„Okay, damit wäre das geklärt, dann wäre da noch etwas. Ab heute haben wir eine neue für den 6. Jahrgang. Ihr Name ist Jane Lily von Steineigen- Potter, sie kommt von Beauxbatons. Ihre Eltern sind umgezogen. Ich hoffe, egal in welches Haus Jane kommt, dass ihr sie nett behandelt."  
  
„Das war's ihr könnt jetzt gehen", sagte Harry.  
  
Der Zug fuhr in Hogsmeade ein und alle Schüler strömten ins Freie.  
  
„Erstklässler! Erstklässler, hier her!", rief Hagrid über den Gleis.  
  
„Hallo Hagrid", riefen Draco und Harry.  
  
„Ah, hallo ihr zwei, wie gehts euch?"  
  
„Gut, aber wir müssen weiter"  
  
Sie nickten einander zu und verschwanden Richtung Hogwarts. 


	2. Recognition

Vielen Dank an jene die mir reviews geschrieben haben, ich liebe euch. nur wegen euch habe ich dieses chappie on gestellt. kisses for you

Chapter two: recognition

Das Einsortierungsfest ging schnell vorbei für die ersten Jahrgänge, dann kam der Augenblick den alle entgegen fieberten: Jane wurde eingeteilt. Sie wurde als letzte eingeteilt, weil sie ja schon in den sechsten Jahrgang kam.

Sie ging auf den sprechenden Hut zu und setzte ihn auf.

'Ah, so eine Person mit denselben Eigenschaften, deinen Zwilling... Aber was red ich hier? Slytherin oder Gryffindor? Ich denke ich schick dich nach...'

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Sprechende Hut in die große halle.

Der Gryffindor und Slytherin Tisch jubelte. Jane setzte sich neben Hermine die gegenüber von Ron und Harry saß.

„Hi, herzlich Willkommen in Gryffindor", sagte Ron.

„Ich hoffe du wirst dich gut einleben bei uns. Wenn du mal Probleme hast kannst du zu mir oder Ron oder Harry kommen", sagte Hermine, die voll in ihrem Element war.

„Vielen Dank", bedankte sich Jane

„Sag mal, bist du eine Fürstin?", fragte Lavender Brown, die neben Harry saß.

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Ich bin eine Baroness, doch stolz bin ich auf meinen Titel nicht, weil ich adoptiert bin", antwortete Jane.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich möchte Ihnen noch sagen, dass wir eine neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben: Mrs Hollychurche. Außerdem wünsche ich Ihnen einen guten Apetitt!"

Das Essen erschien und das geschnattert und das gemampfe ging los.

„Sag mal Harry wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien?", fragte nun sein bester Freund.

„Na ja, Ron, ich glaube so wie immer"

„Harry, Harry, ich wäre schon längst gestorben. Warum hast du Dumbledore nicht gefragt ob du zu mir oder zu Ron durftest, dann hätte auch jemand auf dich aufgepasst."

„Sagt mal was redet ihr hier eigentlich?"

Jane blickte nicht durch das Gespräch.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig wer dass ist?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf Harry.

„Ähm... nein, sollt ich dass denn? Hmm... keine Ahnung... boah beim Potter, ich habe keine Ahnung!", fluchte Jane.

„Warum fluchst du bei Harry Potter?", fragte nun Harry.

„Meine Pflegeeltern fluchten auch immer bei ihm und ich habe es einfach übernommen. Ich wünschte er hätte nie den dunklen Lord gestürzt, denn dann hätte er noch seine Eltern. Tja, c´est la vie. Da kann man nichts machen.", seufzte Jane.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, aber er und seine freunde stimmten im stillen überein dass sie Jane nicht sagen werden, dass er _der_ Harry Potter was. Aber morgen wüsste sie es sowieso, weil sie morgen wieder schule hatten. Das Festessen wurde beendet und alle Vertrauensschüler führten ihre Häuser in ihre Aufenthaltsräume. Harry und draco, die beiden Schulsprecher, waren noch verabredet am See um noch etwas zusammen sein zu können.

„Guten morgen Hermine!"

Jane betrat die große halle, und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber.

„Guten morgen Jane, hier ist dein Stundenplan."

„Wo sind denn Harry und Ron?"

„Die sind schon zum Kerker, weil Draco und Blaise sie schon abgeholt hatten. Sollen wir auch schon mal gehen?", fragte Hermine an Jane gewandt.

Jane stand auf und folgte Hermine in die Kerker, wo der Zaubertränke Unterricht stattfand.

Harry, Draco und Ron, Blaise saßen schon an ihren Tischen und unterhielten sich. Hermine und Jane setzten sich hinter Draco und Harry so dass die 6 freunde bei einander saßen; Ron und Blaise saßen vor Harry und Draco. Die restlichen Schüler betraten den Raum und wenig später dann auch Professor Snape.

„Heute, meine lieben Schüler, werden wir einen Tarntrank brauen", er schaute zu Neville, dieser zuckte zusammen und wäre fast mal wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen, hätte Snape nicht seinen blick auf eine andere Person gerichtet.

„Mr Potter, können sie sich denken welche Hauptzutat für den Tarntrank benötigt wird?", fragte Snape wie immer gehässig.

Jane zog scharf Luft ein als Harry dem Professor antwortete.

„Professor, ich denke Einhornblut."

„10 punkte für Gryffindor"

Harry Potter ist Harry!! Dieser Junge, der neben Draco Malfoy sitzt ist **DER** Harry Potter, dass heißt, dann, dass heißt...

Moment was denk ich hier eigentlich? Was hat Harry mit mir zu tun? Obwohl irgendwie zieht er mich an, ob es _liebe(?)_ ist?Jane grübelte so lange bis es auf einmal so ruhig wurde dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, wäre sie gefallen.

Jane starrte nach vorne und sah dass Draco und Harry sie besorgt ansahen. Sie schaute sich um und erkannte dass die ganze klasse sie anschaute.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Miss von Steineigen?", fragte Snape höhnisch.

Niemand grinste, da Slytherin und Gryffindor ja befreundet waren. So hatte diese Bemerkung nicht den gewünschten Effekt, sondern nur eine schweige Minute für die klasse.

Als es klingelte, sie hatten nur Theorie durchgearbeitet, stürmte die Klasse hinaus um zu den weiteren Stunden, die sie hatten, zu gelangen.

„Über was hast du nachgedacht, dass du so aufgefallen bist?", fragte Ron Jane.

Diese starrte zu Harry, der Hand in Hand mit Draco vor ihr ging. Ron bildete sich seine Meinung und beschloss, nachher mit seinen beiden besten Freunden darüber zureden.

„Also was ist?", fragte Hermine.

Ron hatte Hermine und Harry mit ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte geschleift(so dass Jane nichts mitbekommen hatte).

„Ich glaube Jane ist in Harry verliebt."

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn, Ron. Man kann sich nicht, mir nix dir nix, in eine Person verlieben, dass geht einfach nicht!", belehrte Hermine Ron.

„Ach und was war mit mir und Draco? Ich habe ihn die ganzen Jahre gehasst und letztes Jahr ist es einfach in der Nacht über mich gekommen. Da war nichts mit lange kennen, denn da kannte ich nur den Erben der Malfoys. Und nicht Draco selber."

„Aber...", stammelte Hermione

„Nix aber", widersprach Ron

„Ich bin mit Blaise seit dem ersten Jahrgang zusammen und vorher kannten wir uns überhaupt nicht. Jane liebt Harry, basta."

„Ach hier seid ihr! Ich habe euch schon vermisst. Ron, Blaise wartet auf dich, er ist in Slytherin"

Jane stand auf einmal in der Tür und betrachtete nun, die drei guten Freunde mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Leid. Sie war nicht dumm, sie wusste, dass das ehemalige ´Goldene Trio´ über sie gesprochen hatte. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? So ist dass nun mal, man spricht über jeden und alles. Ron setzte sich in Bewegung und verließ mit einem

„Wir sehen uns später"

das Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Nun waren die drei alleine, Harry stand an einem Waschbecken gelehnt und schien Jane zu Eis erstarren lassen zu wollen, aber diese setzte sich in Bewegung und schaute sich um.

„Was ist das hier? Ein Ersatzraum für ungestörte Gespräche?", fing sie an, doch Hermione versuchte sie zu beruhigen:

„Das ist nicht so wie du denkst, wir, Harry & Ron & ich, Das Goldene Trio, wie wir genannt werden sind für alle offen, doch niemand hat es 1 Monat durchgehalten mit uns rumzuhängen. Aber wir denken, wenn du zu deinen Gefühlen stehst, wirst du es bei uns weit bringen, denn wir akzeptieren jede Entscheidung die ein Freund fällt oder was er macht."

Stille.

Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen.

Plötzlich bewegt Harry sich lautlos zur Tür.

„Kommt ihr? Oder muss ich alleine gehen?"

Sofort folgten Hermione und Jane.

Der nächste unterricht bis zum Abendessen verlief für unsere Freunde sehr ruhig. Harry und Draco saßen wie immer zusammen, genauso wie Ron und Blaise und Hermione und Jane.

Die Große Halle war noch nicht ganz vollbesetzt als Harry diese alleine betrat. Er war auf den Ländereien spazieren gewesen um den Kopf frei zubekommen. Quidditch spielte er schon lange nicht mehr, aber er trainierte seine Hausmannschaft. Ron spielte jetzt als Sucher in der Mannschaft. Draco hatte ebenfalls aufgehört, doch er trainierte seine Hausmannschaft nicht. Blaise spielte als Torhüter für Slytherin. So brauchten die beiden sich keine Kopfschmerzen zu machen auf welcher Seite des Feldes (der Slytherin- oder Gryffindor- Seite) sie sitzen sollen; so können sie einmal Slytherin-Seite und einmal Gryffindor- Seite.

„Harry!", rief Draco und kam auf ihn zu.

„Hey, alles klar, oder ist etwas passiert das ich wissen müsste?", fragte er.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nur etwas übermüdet von gestern."

Draco grinste. „Hat dir unsere nächtliche Aktivität zu schaffen gemacht? War wohl etwas zu anstrengend für unseren kleinen Helden."

„Ach, komm, hör auf. Du tust so als wärst du überhaupt nicht müde. Meinst du etwa ich merke nicht, dass du Pansy´ s Puder benutzt hast, um deine dunklen Augenringe zu verstecken? Du kannst mir nichts vormachen", fuhr Harry Draco an. „Ach ja? Und warum bewegst du dich wie ein lahmendes Tier? Hab ich dir so wehgetan? Das tut mir aber Leid..."

paff

Draco staunte nicht schlecht als Harrys Hand vorschnellte und seine linke Wange traf. Selbst Harry war erstaunt. Als ihm klar wurde war er gerade getan hatte, wurde er blass und rannte verschreckt davon.

Draco war so überrascht dass er Harry nicht aufhalten konnte. Er hatte die Backpfeife verdient, dass wusste er.

Er war zu weit gegangen. Sei Slytherin Blut hatte ihn gelenkt seinem kleinem Helden weh zu tun.

ich lass ihn am besten mal eine Zeit lang alleine, dann hat er sich wieder beruhigt.dachte Draco.

Die Schüler die in der Großen Halle saßen, sahen sich an und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass die beiden wieder zusammen kommen müssen. Immer wenn die beiden sich stritten, redeten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander und waren andern gegenüber unausstehlich.

Als Hermine mit Jane in die Große Halle kamen, herrschte eine helle aufregung, kein Lehrer war dort, und kein VS konnte die Schülerschar beruhigen!

So entschloss sich Hermine, dies zu tun.

„Sonorus", flüsterte sie und hielt ihren Zauberstab auf ihre kehle.

„Ruhe! Was ist hier eigentlich los?", rief Hermione.

Die ganze halle verstummte und ein VS aus Ravenclaw, Terry boot, sprach sie an: „Harry und Draco haben sich mal wieder gestritten."

Mehr musste er nicht sagen, dass wusste er nur zu gut!

Hermione konnte in diesem Punkt schnell schalten und war auch reizbar wenn es um ihren besten Freund ging!

„Dann müssen wir VS uns unbedingt zusammensetzen, um zu überlegen was wir tun können, damit nix schlimmeres passiert als damals, du weißt der Unfall! Sag den anderen bescheid, heute Abend nach den Abendessen in bad der Vertrauensschüler."

Terry nickte und ging direkt zu den anderen VS um bescheid zu geben.

„Jane, du kannst leider nicht mitkommen, am besten gehst du gleich Harry suchen, denn dass erste Mal als die beiden sich gestritten hatten, ist Harry vom Besen gefallen und 2 Wochen bewusstlos im Krankenflügel gelegen, bewusstlos!"

„Ist gut. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Hermione."

Sie gingen zum Gryffindor- Tisch und erzählten Ron davon. Dieser hörte ohne Bemerkungen zu machen, zu und stimmte Hermine dann zu, etwas muss unternommen werden.

Das Abendessen war beendet und die 8 VS fanden sich in ihrem gemeinsamen bad ein.

„Wie ihr bestimmt schon mitbekommen habt, hat sich unser beliebtes Schwulen Pärchen gestritten und somit gleichzeitig getrennt. Wenn wir unser beliebtes SS pärschen behalten wollen müssen wir etwas unternehmen, damit die beiden wieder zusammen kommen. Wer hat eine Idee?"

Zur gleichen Zeit in den Gängen von Hogwarts

Warum musste ich ihr zustimmen? Am liebsten gehe ich doch Harry aus dem weg, und nicht suchen. Na ja, aber so viel ich gehört habe sind Draco und Harry wenn sie sich gestritten haben, sind sie auch auseinander, dass heißt ich darf ihn lieben... aber da ist etwas, was in meiner Vergangenheit war, dass ich aber nicht verstehe! Egal ich werde mal auf den Astronomieturm nachsehen... ich werde...

...Leben... keinen Sinn... Draco fort... Freunde abgewendet...

Harry konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Er stand am Geländer des Turmes, mit Tränen verschleierten Augen starrte er auf den Sonnenuntergang.

Alles hat von mir abgewendet, am besten mache ich ein Ende mit meinem Dasein

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und fiel

Mom... Dad... Sirius... gleich bin ich bei euch

Jane betrat grade die Plattform auf dem Turm, um zu sehen wie Harry sich fallen ließ. Jane reagierte sofort und ließ ihn mit einem

„Wingardium Leviosa"

in der Luft schweben, und zurück auf den Turm gleiten.

Harry öffnete die Augen und fixierte sofort seinen Blick auf Jane.

„Was fällt die eigentlich ein?", blaffte er sie an.

Jane trat auf Harry zu und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Dieser erstarrte und ein seltsames Gefühl übermannte ihn, noch nie hatte er ein so seltsames Gefühl gehabt, auch als Draco ihn küsste oder ein anderes Mädchen,

war so... so... falsch. Aber er fühlte sich zu Jane hingezogen, wie Draco ihn nie angezogen hatte.

„Bitte, geh mit mir. Ich, liebe dich, glaubsch ich zumindest. Da gibt es eine gewisse Zuneigung zu dir, die ich gerne ergründen möchte. Bitte auch wenn's nicht lange dauert", flehte Jane Harry an. Dieser war etwas perplex, stimmte dann aber mit derselben Begründung, ein.

Harry und Jane betraten Händchen haltend [würg kotz] den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort blickte ganz Gryffindor erstaunt zu dem neuen Paar. Mit einem Kuss von Jane löste sie sich und ging zu Parvati und Lavender. Harry dagegen ging zu Ron und Hermione, die etwas überrascht waren.

„Was sollte das?", bellte sie ihn an.

„Ist das ein Racheakt an Draco?", fragte Ron.

„Racheakt? Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin eben mit Jane zusammen um, wir beiden möchten unsere Gefühle zueinander gemeinsam ergründen. Außerdem ist es doch egal. Draco wird n9cht mehr zu mir zurückkommen! Und wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt, gehe ich schlafen. Gute Nacht.", damit erhob er sich und ging, nachdem er sich von Jane einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben hatte, die Wendeltreppe zu seinem eigenen Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Aufstehen, Harry, es sind halb Acht. STEH AUF!!!", schrie Ron seinen Freund an.

„Halt die Klappe Ron", meinte Dean.

„Schrei net so", bemerkte Seamus.

„AHHH!!! Schaut euch mal Harry an... er... ", stotterte Neville.

Während dessen im Mädchen Schlafsaal.

„Jane steh bitte auf, wir kommen zu spät zum Frühstück. AAAAHHH!"

Hermine zog die Vorhänge von Janes Bett zu Seite und schrie.

Jane schwitzte und warf sich von der einen Seite zur anderen, murmelte wirre Dinge vor sich hin und blutete aus Nase und Mund.

Dasselbe Bild gab Harry ab.

„Schnell Seamus, hol McGonnagal. Sie weiß was zu tun ist. Dean geh zu Hermine in den Mädchentrakt und gib ihr bitte bescheid.", wies Ron die verstörten Jungs an.

Neville stand noch vor Harrys Bett. Er war so schockiert. So dass er in eine Art Trance gefallen war.

McGonnagal war sehr bestürzt als sie ihre Schüler in einem ihr unbekannten zustand sah und sofort zu Madame Pomfrey bringen lassen.

Diese war ganz erstaunt gewesen als sie die beiden sah und verordnete sofort Bettruhe, außerdem säuberte sie die beiden. Sie gab ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank, doch der wirkte nicht.

Madame Pomfrey schickte alle Schüler hinaus und McGonnagal sollte Dumbledore und Snape holen.

Doch Snape war ratlos, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, jeder Trank könnte ihren Tod bedeuten. Man musste abwarten bis sie aufwachten, und keiner durfte sie besuchen, nicht einmal Draco oder die Gryffindors.

Tage vergingen, ja sogar Wochen, man glaubte schon sie würden nicht mehr aufwachen. Doch das Wunder geschah in einer Vollmondnacht.

Harry und Jane stöhnten ein letztes Mal auf, dann wurde es still. Mme Pomfrey stürmte in den Raum, wo die beiden untergebracht worden waren, und erschrak. Was sie sah war sehr zufreidenstellend:

Harry und Jane saßen sich aufrecht gegenüber und starrten sich an.

„Schwester! Endlich habe ich dich wieder gefunden", sagte Harry und nahm seinen Zwilling in den Arm.

Madame Pomfrey staunte nicht schlecht. Hatte sie sich grade verhört? Harry und Jane sind Zwilling?

####

sooo wieder das einde eines chappies

ich bitte euch um wenigstens ein review.... wenn ich sagen wir nicht mindestens 5 reviews bekommen schreib ich nicht weiter.... stur stell

also wenn ih diese ff mögt, dann müsste sie euch ein kleines review wert sein

fies girns


End file.
